


He was my secret

by Rhian204



Category: Emmerdale, Liv Flaherty - Fandom, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhian204/pseuds/Rhian204
Summary: Victoria has a massive surprise, at the beginning everyone is over the moon. But not long after Liv changes over time. Will anyone be able to figure out what’s wrong? Or will Liv slowly suffer by herself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! It was a request and please give me ideas on what to do.

“We have something to show you.” Victoria said excitedly to Robert and Aaron outside of her house.  
“Well what is it?” Robert asked curiously.  
Victoria walked into the house with Aaron Robert following her into the living room.  
In the living room was a toddler sitting joyfully in a little play pen. He had the biggest smile, and a small pack of dark brown hair. Robert and Aaron starred at him with shock while Victoria pick the baby up with a big smile on her face.  
“I adopted a child!”  
“Oh my god!” Robert exclaimed happily. “He’s gorgeous. Can I hold him?”  
“Course!” Victoria slowly gave her new child to Robert and let him play with him.  
Aaron walked closer to the baby as gave him a cute and childish smile. “Hello. Why’s your name?” He asked in a childish voice.  
“His name is Jordan and I think that he likes you.” Victoria smiled.  
Robert watched the child smile at Aaron. It made him think of how happy he was for his sister. She has a child.  
“Why have I just found out about this now? It takes months to adopt.” Robert asked curiously.  
“Because I wanted it to be surprise. You’re not mad are ya?” Victoria asked nervously.  
“No course not. It’s just strange to find out that you have a baby now.” Robert explained.  
Victoria picked up Jordan’s dummy from the kitchen counter and put it in his mouth. “I know but you know now so there’s not much I can do.”  
“Well he’s adorable.” Aaron exclaimed just before making Jordan laugh by making a silly face.  
“Yeah He is. What you think Liv will think of him?”  
“She’ll probably be excited about him for a week and then won’t careless. No offence.” Robert said honestly.  
“None taken.” Victoria replied as she put her hands up as a joke.  
It was that moment that Aaron noticed the scar on Jordan’s left wrist. “Where did he get that from?” He asked after touching it gently.  
Robert and Aaron starred at the scar with shock and curiosity. It was a massive scar for a child that young.  
Victoria let out a sigh. “The foster family said that the mum was only thirteen and was already looking after herself and her mum because she was neglecting her. One night Jordan’s mum asked her mum to look after her for once and her mum ended getting drunk and threw a glass at him.”  
“Jesus.” Robert breathed.  
“I know. In the end the girl heard him crying and rushed him to hospital. He would’ve bled to death if it was t for her. And in the end she decided that it was better for him to live with someone else. It broke her heart to leave her child with someone else and never seeing her again.”  
“Poor kid!” Aaron exclaimed shocked. “She must have been really brave, especially for a thirteen year old.”  
“Yeah but what type of kid goes and gets pregnant at that age?” Robert interrupted.  
“You’d be surprise.” Victoria shrugged. “Anyway I gotta get ready for work so could you stay with him for like ten minutes?”  
“Sure, we can look after him while you’re working if you like?” Robert offered after looking at Aaron who agreed with Roberts idea.”  
“You sure?” Victoria asked unsure.  
“Yeah! Plus Liv could meet him.” Aaron added.  
Victoria smiled. “Thank you! I’ll pick him up from your once my shift finishes.”  
“Ok.” Robert said.  
After that Victoria rushed up the stairs and into her room to get change, while Aaron and Robert took Jordan home. Both with big smiles in their faces as they watched the toddler smile back at them.

The three walked into the mill to see Liv in the floor with her phone. She was looking at a photo from the looks of it but as soon as she heard the door open her phone was off and in her trousers pocket.  
“Hey.” She said just after sitting down on the sofa. She hadn’t noticed yet that there was a toddler with them.  
“Hey Liv we want you to meet someone.” Robert yelled excitedly.  
Liv turned around curiously and immediately walked over to the toddler once she saw it. “Oh my god!” She said shocked.  
The child smiled at the sight of Liv.  
“Did you guys adopt a kid?”  
Robert and Aaron looked at each other for a second.  
“Uh no, Vick did.” Robert answered.  
Liv looked at the two amazed. “You serious? Good for her.”  
Aaron watched silently as Liv talked to Jordan in a high pitched voice. It warmed his heart to see her like this after everything that’s happened. She was great with him from what the two could see.  
“You wanna hold him?” Robert offered.  
Liv nodded immediately and then was holding Jordan and bouncing him up and down slightly as she walked around the room. Robert and Aaron watched her in shock. She was like a natural born mother. The way she held him and bounced him was almost perfect. And the questions she asked him to make him smile were said a kind voice. Not what they expected.  
Liv looked after Jordan for the entire time he was at the mill. She played with him and watched some kid shows that made him laugh. And it impressed Aaron and Robert a lot. They couldn’t believe how much of a mother she was acting like. It was like Jordan was hers in their opinion.  
It wasn’t until later on just before Victoria came to pick him up that something strange happened.  
Liv was putting on Jordan’s shoes On the sofa.  
“There we go!” She said happily after putting in each shoe.  
Jordan laughed and clapped his hands.  
He’d spoken many times in brief sentences, saying mummy most of the time, along with other words. For some reason Liv became a little bit more upset or anxious each time Jordan said that word as if he was insulting her. But neither Aaron or Robert noticed since they were too busy admiring how Liv was with Jordan.  
But while the toddler laughed, Liv noticed the scar on his wrist. She starred at it in horror, it was like she was reimagined a traumatic event.  
“It can’t be you! Can it?” She asked her in a quiet murmur.  
Jordan pointed at her. “Momma!” He yelled.  
The horror filled Liv’s body and face, along with fear.  
Robert walked down the stairs and immediately saw Liv’s emotion filled face and said “Liv, you ok?” Slightly concerned.  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Liv glances up at him. “Yeah I’m fine.” And then looked back at Jordan.  
She felt numb, as if she was about to collapse. Her eyes struggled to look at the child. Everything was starting to overwhelm Liv.  
“Um Robert where did Jordan get that scar?” Liv hesitantly asked as she pointed at the distinctive line.  
Robert quickly made himself a cup of coffee. “Eh Vick said that the mum was thirteen and her mum got drink and threw a glass at him. If it wasn’t for his mum he would’ve died, she ended up giving him up so he would be safe.” He answered and then sat down at the table.  
A couple of seconds later Liv stormed up the stairs as fast as she could, leaving Jordan alone.  
“Where you going?” Robert asked confused.  
“I need a break!”


	2. Is he mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv realise that her sicker has come back to haunt her.

Liv stormed into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She felt like her head was gonna explode! It was too much for her to handle.  
“What’s happened?” Aaron asked as he picked up Jordan.  
“I don’t know.” Robert answered. “She was fine until she saw the mark on Jordan’s wrist.”  
“What? That makes no sense!”  
“I know. She said that she needed a break.”  
“Well she had been looking after him for a couple of hours to be fair.” Aaron shrugged.   
“Hi!” Victoria said as she walked through the door and walked to Jordan who was smiling. “How’s my boy?”  
“Great!” Robert said.  
Aaron gave Jordan to Victoria and walked over to Robert. Robert stood there watching at how happy his sister was. She’s wanted a child for so long and now she has one. And he had Seb too, both of them were happier than ever now.  
“Thanks for looking after him.” Victoria smiled.  
“No problem.” Aaron replied.  
“Well I better get going.” Victoria smiled at Jordan. “I think someone is hungry.”  
“Well call us if you need us to babysit again.” Robert offered.  
“I will. Bye.”   
Victoria walked our of the mill still smiling. Neither Robert or Aaron had seen so happy ever. It was like a dream come true in her opinion. The one thing she’s wanted for ages, and she now has it. What more could she want now?”

Meanwhile Liv crying on the floor silently with a picture in her hands of her and a newborn baby. It had a distinctive line in the centre from being bent for so long, and looked old. In the corner it said ‘Liv and Jordan, September 7th’  
She gently stoked the baby’s face. Remembering that day like it was yesterday. Jordan was hers! And now Victoria has him. How was she gonna cope seeing her son with someone else after three years? She couldn’t tell anyone that she had a child when she was thirteen! Nobody would want to talk to her. She had to cope alone.  
“That’s my son.” She cried to herself just before throwing the picture at the wall opposite her and crying into her knees.  
Hours later Liv was still in the same position crying. It was in that moment that Liv remembered that there was a bottle of vodka under her bed from when her and Gabby has sleepovers. She pushed her arm as far as she could under the bed until she felt the glass bottle. Liv pulled out a full bottle of vodka and took off the lid. As she drank she felt slightly more relaxed until she had finished the bottle and laud there singing to herself quietly in a drunken state.

Later on that night, when Robert and Aaron had completely forgotten that Liv was in her room because they were so busy talking about work. It wasn’t until they passed Liv’s room just as they were going to bed.  
“Do you think I should check in her?” Aaron asked.  
“Yeah.” Robert nodded in reply.  
Aaron knocked on Liv’s door gently hoping for an answer or something similar. But he didn’t get any reply.   
A couple seconds later he and Robert slipped into the room after noticing that Liv wasn’t in her bed. Robert was the one who saw Liv on the floor.l, along the empty bottle. He rushed up to her with Aaron following him.  
“Liv?” Aaron panicked.  
Robert tapped her face until she got a response.  
“Eh leave me alone.” Liv murmured along with trying to push Robert away weakly.  
“She’s fine, she’s just drunk.” Robert sighed thankfully.  
Aaron let out a sigh of relief and tried to pick Liv up but failed after she hit him in the face.  
“You alright?” Robert asked Aaron, checking his face.  
“Yeah I’m fine Robert, just help me get her into bed.”   
Robert nodded in reply.  
Aaron and Robert carried Liv to her bed and then Aaron rushed her in. As annoyed and angry Aaron felt because his little sister had decided to get drunk for a reason that he didn’t know, he loved to see the sight of his sister! No matter what situation it was.  
“No wait my photo!” Liv muttered drowsily, pointing at the floor.  
Robert walked over to where she was pointing and saw the photo all crumbled up. He picked it up and revealed the picture. He froze at the sight.  
It didn’t take long for Aaron to notice. “Robert what’s wrong?” He asked and then looked back at Liv who was almost asleep.  
Robert ignored Aaron’s question and carried on staring at the picture in front of him.  
Liv in a hospital gown, holding a baby and looking like she’s been through hell. The worst part was the name Jordan that was written in the corner.  
“Robert!” Aaron snapped impatiently.  
Robert snapped out of his trance immediately. “It’s Liv with a baby and it says Jordan on it.”  
Aaron and Robert thought of the same thing.   
“You don’t think it’s...?” Robert asked nervously.  
“Vic has my baby!” Liv yelled drunkenly.  
Aaron starred at her in horror. He didn’t know if what she was saying was the truth or was just because she was drunk.   
“Let me see the photo.” He ordered.  
Robert gave him the picture and watched nervously at Aaron’s expression. The shock filled Aaron’s body at the sight of how young Liv was, and it was easy to tell that she had just had a baby from how exhausted she looked.   
“Yeah I think that Vic’s baby is actually Liv’s.”


	3. What’s do we do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv gives in.

The next day Liv walked down into the kitchen with a massive hangover. Her hair was a mess and she had a painful headache. She hadn’t changed out of the clothes that she was wearing yesterday. Sitting at the table looking more stressed than ever before was Aaron and Robert. Once they heard her they both jumped out of their seats.  
“Hey Liv, we need to talk to you.” Aaron said scared.  
Liv grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. “Ok what is it?”  
Robert and Aaron looked at each other nervously. Robert pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Realising what it was Liv felt a strong urge to run away and never come back.  
“We don’t want to come to conclusions or anything so we have to ask you.” Robert showed Liv the picture if her and the newborn. “Who’s that child?”  
Aaron starred at Liv nervously. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the the photo, or speak. Every time she tried a stutter case out.   
“Liv please just answer the question.” Aaron pleaded.  
“That’s Jordan.” Liv muttered before Aaron catcher her in his arms while she was in tears.  
The two men both knew that their conclusion was right from how ashamed and upset Liv was. Aaron stoked Liv’s hair as she cried into his chest loudly. Robert fell into the chair behind shocked. He couldn’t get it in his head that Liv had a baby. She was so young!   
“He was my baby!” Liv screamed. “And now Vick’s got him!” She pulled herself away from Aaron to show her red puffy eyes and tears.  
Aaron looked at her terrified. He held her face gently but strong enough so Liv couldn’t look away. Robert ran his hand through his hair overwhelmingly.  
The two men starred at each other not sure what to do. How were they gonna handle this?

Then three were all sitting in the sofa. Liv couldn’t bare to look at Aaron or Robert because she was so ashamed. She leaned forward while the other two were leaning back. The silence was deadly, and uncomfortable. Aaron and Robert sat on both sides of Liv, watching her anxiously.   
“Liv we need to talk about this.” Aaron broke the silence by saying.  
“What’s there to talk about?” Liv asked. “I had a child. And then I gave him up because my mum hurt him.” She struggled to hide the tears as she said those words.   
“Liv” Robert leaned forward. “You have to tell us. Please! We need to know everything.”  
Liv looked hesitantly at Robert, and then Aaron. They both nodded slightly and then waited for her to start explaining.  
“It was my birthday and I decided that instead of looking after my mum I would go out and have fun. There was a party not far, they had free booze so I thought why not. I got drunk and one of the older guys and I did you know.”   
Aaron and Robert listened in horror. She was so young. They wanted to say something, but they needed to know what happened first. Aaron felt the tension rise as his sister carried on with her story.  
“I found out that I was pregnant a couple of weeks later and lost it.”  
“What you mean by lost it?” Robert cut in.  
“I tried to kill the baby.” She muttered on the brink of tears. “But I got scared.”  
Aaron froze from the shocking words that cane out of her mouth.  
“My mum only found out when I went into labour.”  
“Wait what?” Aaron blurted out. “How couldn’t she had noticed that you were pregnant?”  
“I hid it well and most of the time she was either drunk or asleep. When he was born she didn’t care. I looked after him day and night for months. I asked her to look after him for an hour or two so I could sleep because I hadn’t slept for more than three days. I woke up to him screaming and her throwing glasses everywhere. I knew what I had to do.” The tears came streaming down her face and the sobs began. “It killed me!” She cried.  
Aaron grabbed her just before she fell of the sofa in tears and pulled her in for a tight hug. She stroked her hair and rocked her back and forward like a baby, while Robert sat on the sofa gobsmacked. He felt like he couldn’t move because of the shock.  
“Shhh it’s alright.” Aaron tried to soothe. “We’ll get through this.”  
“What are we gonna do?” Aaron mouthed to Robert so Liv wouldn’t hear them.  
“I don’t know?” Robert mouthed back in a shrug.   
Neither one of them knew what to do. It was a difficult position to be out in for Robert mostly. Is he suppose to tell his sister that’s wanted a child for so long that the one she had is Liv’s? Or doesn’t tell antibody and let Liv suffer slowly everyday knowing that she has to see her son almost everyday day and pretend that he isn’t actually hers.  
“What am I gonna do?” Robert asked himself silently as he listened to Liv’s cries.  
He knew that this would kill her inside in the end.

“What are we gonna do Robert?” Aaron panicked.   
“I don’t know.” Robert shrugged. He watched as Aaron paced back and forward in the kitchen while he said at the table massaging his nose, stressed.  
“Well we can’t just do nothing! Robert we have to tell Victoria.”  
“Aaron you can’t do that!” Robert jumped out of his seat and stood in front of Aaron, speaking harshly.  
“What?” Aaron asked shocked. “Robert we can’t just do nothing. This will destroy Liv!” He yelled angrily and pointed at the stairs where they didn’t know that Liv was secretly listening in. Still crying, Liv fidgeted with her fingers and sat against   
“What have I done?” She asked herself in a mutter.  
Her body shook with anxiousness. It felt almost impossible to move. Liv listens to the argument with regret.   
“I’m sorry but I can’t let you ruin this for Vic! Do you understand how much she’s wanted a child?”  
“Of course I understand but Robert think about what this’ll do to Liv. She’s only a kid and has to give up her child. This will destroy her and I don’t even want to think about what she’ll do to cope.”  
Robert pitifully watched Aaron stress himself out more and more each second. He didn’t know what to do. It was like choosing which sister he had to loose forever.   
His hands touched Aaron’s face gently. Robert made him look at him. “We’ll figure it out, I promise.” He whispered.   
Aaron smiled and then pulled him in for a much needed hug.   
“How are we gonna help her with this?” He muttered.  
“I don’t know.” Robert answered honestly. “But we will do whatever we can. But we need to think about Victoria too.”  
Aaron pulled Robert away and smiled. “Ok.” He nodded. “But Liv is my first priority.”  
Robert understood. He never died briefly in response and kissed Aaron on the head. He needed to figure something out so neither Victoria or Liv would her hurt. The only problem was he didn’t think that there was a way.


	4. Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else finds out about Liv’s secret.

Robert, Aaron and Liv walked into the pub to see Victoria feeding Jordan in the corner. Immediately Aaron put his hand on Liv’s shoulder and turned back until Victoria saw them and called them over. Jordan was smiling, and had food around his mouth.  
“Aaron I’ll be fine.” Liv whispered as she walked over to Victoria looking anxious.  
“Hey Vic. How’s Jordan?” Robert asked awkwardly.  
“He’s great, but I think he misses you guys.” Victoria laughed. “He’s always saying mummy and points at the door. I don’t think he’s talking about me.”  
Robert frowned pretending to be confused. “What makes you say that?”  
“I don’t know.” Victoria shrugged. “Just feels like it.”  
Liv felt her cheeks go red feeling extremely uncomfortable. She crossed her arms and made no eye contact with the toddler.  
Robert brought up as many subjects as possible to distract Liv from Jordan, obviously it didn’t work. For then next ten minutes Jordan clapped his hands and mumbled words as the four of them talked. Liv did her best to avoid Jordan, like saying that she needed the toilet or someone was calling her. But in the end she always had to come back.  
“Mummy!” Jordan smiled as he pointed at Liv.  
Robert and Aaron starred at him and then Liv. Aaron noticed the embarrassed and uncomfortable look on her face and nudged her. “Let’s go grab a drink.” He suggested. “Leave these two to catch ups.” He suggested.  
Liv nodded and quickly jumped onto one of the stools at the bar by Aaron.  
Robert ignored their disappearance and carried on talking to Victoria about Jordan. He asked about how she was doing and if he was gonna go to a daycare or not. He needed to know if Jordan would be at theirs a lot.  
“Cheers.” She muttered.  
“I could tell that you didn’t like it. It was better to get you away.”  
Chas walked over to them with a smile. “Hello love, what can I get ya.”  
“A pint and orange juice. And keep the change.” Aaron replied gloomy. He took out a twenty pound Not from his pocket and gave it to Chas.  
“Coming right up.” Chas took the money and put in the till. After that she came back with what they ordered. But she noticed that there was something up. “What’s wrong with you?” She looked at Aaron.  
“Nothing.” Aaron shook his head.  
Liv took a sip of her orange juice as she debated in her mind if Chas should know or not.  
“Don’t lie to me.” Chas argued. “I know you Aaron. I know when somethings wrong.”  
“Tell her Aaron.” Liv whispered.  
Chas glanced at Liv for a second and then back at Aaron.  
Aaron’s groaned with annoyance that Liv had made it clear that he was lying. He pointed at the backroom and made his way back there and into the living room. With Chas and Liv following him. Liv went and sat on the sofa with her head buried in her hands nervously. She trusted Chas with her life.  
Chas locked the door behind her to make sure that they would t be intruded. “Well?” She said curiously  
Aaron looked at Liv quickly. “You sure you wanna tell her?”  
“Tell me what?” Chas yelled annoyed.  
Liv let out a deep breath and nodded. “I’m sure.”  
Chas crossed her arms and waited for Aaron to start explaining what was wrong.  
Aaron hesitated for a couple of seconds until Chas raised an eyebrow impatiently.  
“Well?”  
“You know Vic’s new baby?”  
“Yes.” Chas nodded.  
Aaron grunted nervously and rubbed his face. “Um well the baby’s I’m is actually-“  
“Jordan’s my baby!” Liv cut in.  
Chas felt like her head was about to explode. “What?” She asked overwhelmed from the news. “That’s your baby?”  
Liv nodded as Chas pointed in the direction of the pub. “Yeah.”  
“Mum sit down.” Aaron suggested.  
“Oh no I’m fine son.” Chas starred at Aaron. “How long have you known about this?”  
“Me and Robert only found out yesterday.”  
“Oh so Robert knows too!” Chas paced back and forward through the room as she tried to take in all she was hearing.  
Then a thought popped into her mind and she turned to face Liv. “When was this?” Chas leaned against the couch.  
“When I was living with my.” Liv answered embarrassed, she looked down at the floor and played with a loose strand of sting that was hanging from her hoodie.  
“And don’t ask who the dad is, I don’t know.”  
“What? You told me that it was someone older!” Aaron interrupted shocked.  
“Older?!” Chas blurted out. “Why in the world were you going around having sex with older men in the first place?”  
Aaron quietly groaned at the thought of knowing that his sister had sex so young. He wouldn’t have ever said it! Aaron and Robert felt uncomfortable talking about that sort of stuff anyway.  
“I was drunk.” Liv shrugged.  
“And why were you getting hammered at that age?” Chas asked annoyed.  
“Mum you had me when you were a teenager!” Aaron defended. “I know that! But I didn’t have any brains or ansurhibgvwhen I was younger, Liv does and she throws it away by bunking off and getting hammered.” Chas replied. She knew that she was stupid for having sex at such a young age but she wouldn’t change anything now. But in her eyes Liv could be so much more than her. Liv’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment, along with shame.  
Tears started streaming down her face. “I’m sorry.” She cried.  
Aaron quickly bent down to her height. “Hey don’t cry. We’ll deal with it.”  
Liv nodded reluctantly and pulled Aaron in. She needed comfort in that exact moment. And Aaron was luckily there to give it.  
Chas watched the brother and sister hold each other. It made her see how much alike they actually are.  
Once they pulled each other away Chas gave Liv a quick hug and apologised for having a go at her. “I’m sorry love. I shouldn’t have been so harsh. It’s just because I did have Aaron when I was around your age and it changed my life. I wouldn’t change anything now though but it stopped me from doing big things with my life. I just hate the idea of you going through all of this so young like me.”   
“It’s ok. Thanks Chas.”  
Liv then went and stood by the door again.  
“So what are we gonna do with this whole situation?” Chas asked crossing her arms.  
“We have no idea.” Aaron shrugged.  
“Well does Victoria know?”  
“No and she’s not going to!” Liv insisted.  
The mother and son starred at her confused.  
“Why not?” Chad asked.  
“Because she deserves to be happy. And so does Jordan! I’m not ruining that. If I have to I’ll leave.”  
“That’s not happening.” Aaron interrupted.  
“Why not? If I’m already struggling to be in the same room as them, how long until I loose it? How long until Vic finds out?”  
Aaron grunted. “Because you’re my sister and you’ve already been through enough. And Vic won’t find out.

“And I have sorta been through this but with different circumstances so I can help a bit love.” Chas put her arms out for a hug and Liv came running into them.  
Aaron smiled and put his hands in his pocket. He knew just as much as Liv that Chas was the one that she needed out of everyone. After all she has been in this situation too. Well sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did change a bit after I was told some information about Chas that I didn’t know. So thanks that that person and I do appreciate it. It would be nice if you say I’d this is ok or not though, I like opinions.


	5. Don’t do this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all becomes to much for young Liv. (warning suicide!)

It had been four months since Liv had told Aaron and Robert about her dark secret. And it wasn’t getting any easier to cope. Liv barely spent any time at the mill now. I dead she was out trying to avoid everyone but Victoria mostly. People were starting to notice too, almost every time Victoria saw Aaron or Robert she would ask what was up with Liv but they always have her a shrug as a reply and said that they didn’t know. Aaron had tried many times get Liv to open up but it never worked I stead Liv was locking herself away from everyone and bottle up her emotions, and Aaron knew that it wouldn’t end well. The Dingles had planned a family lunch and decided to invite Victoria too so they could meet her new baby, which was one of the worst things that she could’ve done in Aaron’s opinion. Of course being Liv she pretended that everything was ok and that she could handle it.

Everyone sat around the table in Zak and Lisa’s house all eating a delicious roast dinner. Victoria and Jordan sat in the opposite side of the table that Liv was sitting on. But it still didn’t stop Liv from looking at them almost everyone minute.  
Eventually Belle started to notice beside Aaron, Robert and Chas, but they knew why.  
“Well I think that he’s a lovely little chap.” Lisa smiled as she ticked Jordans chin.  
Jordan laughed and replied by saying “thank you!” In a childish voice.  
Chas quickly glanced at Liv. It was obvious to see that she was in pain. And she couldn’t blame her.  
Marlon and Paddy came round with dessert. Liv felt like she was gonna have a meltdown, she hated to even think about someone seeing her weak or crying. It was always so humiliating. She ran off just as the tears started, catching everyones attention.  
“Let me!” Chas quickly said to Aaron and Robert before following Liv.”  
“What’s up with her?” Lachlan asked obliviously.  
Belle nudged him and sipped a bit of her lemonade.  
“What’s wrong with Liv?” Lisa asked curiously to Aaron.  
Everyone starred at him waiting for an answer.  
“Uh I’m not sure.” Aaron lied.  
He and Robert sat down and then everyone began to eat their dessert. There was a quiet mutter between Zak, Lisa and Lachlan about Liv and Belle could clearly hear them. She watched Aaron and Roberts expressions as they and she could easily tell that they knew what was wrong.  
Aaron sat there awkwardly even though he could’ve left at any minute he knew that it would probably make everything a bit worse and decided to let his mum deal with it until they got home.  
“Hey what’s happened to Liv?” Belle asked quietly but still concerned.  
“What’d you mean?” Aaron shrugged trying to pretend that everything was ok even though it wasn’t.  
“I’m not stupid Aaron!” Belle replied.  
Aaron grunted under his breath. “It’s got nothing to do with you so leave it.” He ordered before grabbing his coat and leaving the house.  
Everyone starred at him confused as they watched Robert follow after him in a hurry.  
“Aaron?” Robert yelled as he closed the door behind him and rushed off.  
Belle sat there even more confused and curious about what was wrong with Liv. She knew that it was something serious. And when she meant something serious she meant Dingle serious! Which was a lot worse.

Liv sprinted to the mill with Chas rushing behind her. She quickly unlocked the front door and then locked it after her so nobody could get in and then quickly grabbed a chair and put it under the doorknob so they couldn’t get in even if they had a key. Chas tired to open the door open and then banged on the door loudly.  
“Liv please let me in love!” She pleaded.  
“Go away Chas! I can’t do this.” Liv yelled back as a reply.  
Liv rushed into the kitchen and raged through the draw carelessly until she picked up a large knife. She held it with a tight grip and looked down at her wrists.  
“It’s the only way out without hurting someone else.” She thought to herself.  
“Liv What are you doing?” Chas yelled nervously. She couldn’t hear Liv crying or anything once the rummaging stopped. And that scared her. “Liv talked to me!”  
Chas kicked the door like her life depended on it until she heard someone yelling her name from a distance.  
“Chas what are you doing?” Robert yelled running up to her with Aaron.  
“She’s locked herself in there and I think she’s gonna do something stupid.” Chad answered.  
Aaron felt a wave of fear for his little sister go over him. He dashed to the nearest window and smashed it with his elbow. Suddenly there was a scream of pain from inside the house. Everyone froze for a second and then Aaron and Robert climbed into the house while Chas called for an ambulance from outside.  
“LIV!” He yelled hoping for a reply as he helped Robert through the window.

The two rushed into the kitchen and immediately saw Liv. Standing there crying with her left wrist bleeding compulsively and with a bloody knife in the other.  
“Don’t come closer or Ill do it again!” Liv threatened and then put the knife to her throat.  
Robert and Aaron froze terrified with tears starting to stream down their faces.  
“Liv please. Put the knife down.” Robert said quietly.  
Liv shook her head. “No it’s the only way.”  
“No it isn’t!” Aaron interrupted. “Liv you’re gonna die if we don’t get you to a hospital. You can get through this! And we’ll be here every step of the way to help you! Please don’t do this.” He cried.  
Liv starred at him with fear. She couldn’t decide on what to do. “Aaron. I can’t do this anymore! That’s my son and it’s with Vic...”  
Immediately Liv felt a wave of dizziness go over her as she collapsed to the floor.  
Robert grabbed her just before she hit the ground and yelled her name and he tried to wake her. “Liv you gotta wake up ok? Come on Liv don’t do this!”  
Aaron threw the chair that blocked the door into the living area and unlocked the door so Robert could get Liv out. Outside there was an ambulance and three people besides Chas waiting with it.  
“Oh god!” Chas muttered shocked ya the sight of Liv.  
The three watched as Liv went into the ambulance and a young man rushed to save her life.  
The doors closed and the ambulance rushed off to the hospital.


	6. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support while I’ve been writing his story. I hoped that you’ve enjoyed it as much as I have. Please please please comment any ideas for a new story I love your ideas. Thank you all again! 
> 
> )Ps. I have decided to space everything out now in my stories so it’s easier to read)

Aaron, Robert and Chas had been waiting in the waiting room for almost two hours. They hadn’t told anyone a thing yet because they were too focused on Liv. 

Aaron sat with his face leaning on his hands that sat on his legs. Teas streamed down his face quicker than a bullet being shot from a gun.  
“She tried to kill herself, because we didn’t do anything.” He muttered out of nowhere.  
His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he looked like could barely move. His body felt numb to him.

Chas and Robert both immediately stared at him in horror once hearing the words come out of his mouth.  
“How can he think like that?” They both asked themselves in their heads.

Robert quickly knelt down in front of him and place his hands on his cheeks.   
“Don’t you even think that!” Robert stuttered as he cried.  
Their heads touched gently and they both cried quietly holding each other. 

Chas watched silently crying as well. Her arms were folded and she stood up instead of sitting. It killed her to see her son like this. She wanted to help more than anything but she didn’t know how. Robert was better at doing that sort of thing, she didn’t know what to say because as much as she wanted to say it would be ok, she didn’t know if it was the right thing to say. She saw the state that Liv was in and it just reminded we of when Aaron tried to do it years ago.

Robert pushed Aaron away and stared at him with eyes full of love and hope.  
”Tell ya what! Once Liv is better, me you and her are gonna go! Doesn’t matter where, we’ll get her away from Jordan and Vic. And she’ll be happy!” Robert spoke confidently, even though it hurt s bit for him to say that he’ll get his family away from his sister it was the right choice. Not that he had much of a choice now.

Aaron nodded in reply and fell into a hug with with him. They stayed that way until there was the sound of the door opening and a doctor walked in. 

“Olivia Flaherty?” She said as a question.

The three of them sprinted over to her anxiously.

“How is she?” Aaron asked.  
“Olivia’s suicide attempt was unsuccessful. She is in ward two and we’ve put a bandage over her stitches. But from what I’ve seen I am going to recommend a counsellor and you all need to keep a close eye on her. I do have a feeling that she might try again.” The doctor explained.

A sigh of relief came out of Robert and then he quickly hugged Aaron. 

“So besides that she’s alright?” Chas asked.

“Yes. But she will have to take medication but we discuss that later on.”

“Thank you.” Aaron exclaimed. He felt a wave of happiness go over him.

The doctor smiled and walked out of the room with the three of them after asking them if they wanted to see her. Obviously they all said yes without a doubt and followed her to a room that only she was in.

She looked small and delicate, the sight was heartbreaking for Aaron. His sister, who was tough and rude and alway stood up for herself was now in a hospital and will have to be watched every second of the day in case she tries to hurt herself again.

Aaron sad Robert sat on each side of the bed while Chas stood at the end.  
Aaron held her hand tightly as Liv starred at him trying not to cry. 

“I’m sorry.” She muttered before Aaron pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t say sorry. I’m sorry for not getting you out of there earlier. But we’re leaving Emmerdale so you can get better.” Aaron replied.  
He stroked her hair during the   
process and looked at Robert through the whole thing.

Liv quickly gave Robert a hug and cried into his shoulder. “I’m sorry that you have to leave Vic. I should’ve done it somewhere you couldn’t have found me.”

The words shocked all three of them.   
“Don’t you even say that! I rather leave Vic than you die. And if I want I can visit her whenever.” Robert explained with a small smile.

An hour had past and the two men had quickly went to get some food. It took a lot of asking from Liv but she made it obvious that she wants to speak to Chas by herself. Aaron and Robert both decided to let her be and went to get themselves some sandwiches and Liv some snacks.

As soon as they left the room Chas went over and sat by Liv.

“Sorry Chas for locking ya out.”

“You don’t need to apologise, but what you did was extremely stupid!” Chas stated harshly. “I’m sorry for being so harsh but Liv. What if you did die? What would Aaron and Robert do?!” 

A tear fell down Liv’s face. “I don’t know. But I won’t try it again I just couldn’t handle it all for a second. Surely you should understand you had Aaron around my age and you end up as a stripper or something!”

Chas froze with shock. “How’d you know that?” She asked embarrassed.

“Gordon could never keep his mouth shut about you and Aaron. Hated it.” 

Chas starred at Liv. She didn’t know if she was shocked or angry. “Well don’t tell anybody. I’ve put that behind me.”

“I wasn’t planning to!” Liv replied. “I’m not like Bernice and that. I can actually keep my mouth shut.”

Chas laughed. “Bernice isn’t the only one that has a big gob! Brenda can have one too sometimes.”

The two of them laughed together for a second and smiled. Their hands held each other’s.

“Thanks Chas for everything.” Luv mumbled.

Aaron and Robert walked into the room with their hands full of snacks and sandwiches. “We miss anything?” Robert asked trying to start a conversation.

“Not really. Just had a little chat.” Chas answered honestly with a smile. 

Aaron went and sat in the other seat by her, he smiled and received a smile back. That was a good sign. 

Everything seemed ok, Liv was alive and they were gonna leave the village so Liv could get better. Jordan Vic were gonna be happy and Liv needs to know that. It was all going to be ok.


End file.
